taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 25
First Love is the 25th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary Young Sugimoto requests to quit her work because there is only men working in her section. Her colleagues start to pressure her with lots of personal questions. Sugimoto has been going to to an all-girls school since middle school. Fujita asks Sugimoto whether people comment a lot if she is cute, which makes Sugimoto blush. Hiro comes over, and curtly tells her that she is standing in front of her seat. This makes Sugimoto think that Hiro is the scariest at work, and she is terrified that she made Hiro angry. Worried, Sugimoto instant messages her internet friend RUIRUI about Hiro's scariness. RUIRUI teases her for being a little kid, and suggests that she should have a conversation with him to get to know him better. The next morning, Sugimoto greets Fujita and Hiro. Fujita tells Sugimoto to not mind Hiro, since Hiro called his younger sister, who told him it was stressful talking to him. Furious, Hiro yells at Fujita. Later at work, Sugimoto pours herself coffee, and she screams when Hiro comes to get coffee. Hiro comments that Sugimoto has been improving at work. Sugimoto asks about his sister, and Hiro says that he hasn't been able to contact her. Sugimoto adds that she has a little sister also, so she knows what it is like. Hiro thanks her, and smiles. Sugimoto is surprised to see him smile. Sugimoto recalls when she got her pixie haircut, and how she feels she doesn't have many friends (beside internet) because of her interests. At work, Sugimoto's male colleagues call her new haircute 'cute'. Her chief starts to ask her about her boyfriends, and if anyone broke her heart. Sugimoto feels lost and is not sure what to say. Suddenly, Hiro comes over and asks the chief for help. Relieved, Sugimoto walks away. Fujita asks Sugimoto if she's okay, which she screams in terror. She says to Hiro and Fujita that she is alright. Fujita tells her to smile since she wouldn't want her to waste her haircut, which Hiro agrees. Sugimoto wonders why it makes her happy when Hiro says it. In present day at the workplace, Sugimoto's boss tells Sugimoto and Hiro that they are both planning the retreat together. Hiro is unhappy since he is busy with Daiki and Mao's school trip. Meanwhile, Sugimoto is excited because she is planning a trip with Hiro and going to Sendai with him as well. Hiro suggests to Sugimoto to plan the trip over dinner, which Sugimoto agrees with. Sugimoto wishes to go to the Warring States Themed Bar, but Hiro wants to go somewhere else. All the restaurants Hiro and Sugimoto visit are full, so they end up going to the Warrings States Themed Bar. One of the Hall Kitchen Staff hands Daiki the fall menu, and teases Mao and Daiki about their relationship, since they are in the same school and class. When they are alone, Mao mentions to Daiki that people are mistaking them as a couple, which Daiki replies isn't a big deal. Mao says that she wouldn't like the person Daiki likes to hear about them, and Daiki replies that it won't be an issue. He looks at Mao in order to hint that the person he likes is Mao, but Mao is confused and finally reasons that the person Daiki likes (from Kobe) wouldn't know since Kobe is far. Daiki leaves to go to help out the date table. At the date table, Daiki teases Hiro and Sugimoto that they look 'fetching' together, but Hiro curtly says that they are planning a business retreat. Sugimoto asks Hiro if he is still living with Mao, and Hiro says yes and adds that Daiki coming back makes things quite exciting. Hiro also explains about his wish about wanting everyone to live in his house. Sugimoto thinks how she wants Hiro to be happy, but she feels uneasy about Mao relationship with Hiro. She feels guilty about not thinking about Kuukai (Mao)'s feelings when took Hiro to the Warrings States Bar. Sugimoto apologizes to confused Hiro. Mao hears Hiro's voice at the date table, and tricks Daiki so she is able to go to Sugimoto and Hiro's table. Sugimoto explains that they were planning a business retreat to Sendai. Mao is at the cashier stand and takes care of their bill. Sugimoto asks Hiro where he was going, and he says that he is going back to work. She apologizes for taking Hiro's time, and Hiro replies that the food was great, and he was able to see Mao's stupid side. Daiki comes back once Hiro and Sugimoto has left. Mao thanks Daiki about thinking about her when Hiro brought Sugimoto with him, but Daiki says that it wasn't like that. While Hiro walks Sugimoto back to her apartment, Sugimoto asks Hiro if Mao is important to him, which Hiro replies with a smile.Sugimoto comments that she used to hate going to work because of the men, and she was even scared of Hiro. She says that she isn't scared of Hiro anymore, and she has the most fun at work, which makes Hiro surprised. He comments that he agrees with others when they say that Sugimoto's smile helps everyone. Sugimoto blushes, and plans to confess to Hiro during the Sendai business trip, but she doesn't know what to do if Hiro turns her down. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters